Legends meet Legends
by ASNTwilight
Summary: While it's a normal day in the lives of the Bladebreakers, some obnoxiously talented kids decide to pay a visit to their idols.
1. Part One

**_Legends meet Legends_**

**Part One:**

One sunny summer morning in Tokyo. A very normal day for the Bladebreakers.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Go Draciel!"

Max and Tyson were practicing beyblading as usual, as Ray sat there on the porch meditating beside Kenny, who immersed himself in calculating the stats of his friends with Dizzy's help. Hilary was sitting beside the two, watching Max and Tyson go head to head in the match.

Kai was, as usual, nowhere to be seen.

Many years had passed in between. The beyblading legends had retired officially over time to let the next generation shine. Tyson had started teaching children kendo in the dojo and married Hilary. Max had taken over his father's Hobby Shop. Ray had opened a restaurant as well as started teaching his blading skills to children in his village, leading a peapeaceful life with his beloved wife Mariah and the rest of White Tigers. Kai had taken over the Hiwatari Enterprises and was doing pretty well there. He'd often make trips to Russia too as he virtually took care of the children of the Balkov Abbey, the real care givers being the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kenny was the only one out of the original Bladebreakers team who had direct contact with the Beyblade community, as he was a PPB research developer.

No matter how much distance had been put between them, the Bladebreakers still reunited in the summer, at the same place that had served home to their dreams in the past, and relive the good old memories

"Max's stats have improved quite a lot," said Kenny. "But Tyson, you need to step up your game a bit. You're losing here. At this rate, even amateurs would beat you."

"Impossible!" Tyson said. "I'm the three times world champion! Who would have the guts to defeat me!"

"He's got the fame to his head, hasn't he?" Hilary said with boredom. It was nothing new. Tyson had always been like that.

As if in answer to Tyson's question, a beyblade flew out of nowhere an collided with Tyson's, knocking Dragoon out of the bey dish successfully.

Everyone gasped at the scene that had unfolded in front of them.

"I'm sorry!!"

A blunette kid came running from around the corner to get the mysterious beyblade.

"I didn't mean to interrupt!" The kid said, bowing in apology after retrieving his bey. "Valtryek didn't do it on purpose! Please forgive us!"

"Valtryek?" Kenny gasped as he rushed forward. "Does that mean you're Valt Aoi?"

"I am," said Valt uncertainly.

"Oh my! Can I please take a look at Valtryek!?" Kenny said excitedly.

"S-sure." Valt handed Valtryek over to Kenny who immediately retreated back to Dizzy for analysis.

"So you're the new world champion?" Max said with a grin. "Nice to meet you Valt!"

"N-nice to meet you too," Valt said, getting a little comfortable at Max's welcoming attitude towards him.

"The new world champion?" Tyson mused. "Hey! I challenge you to a bey battle."

"A bey battle?" Valt said dumbly before his face lit up in excitement. "Sure!" His fists curled in enthusiasm. "I can't believe I'm getting a chance to have a bey battle against The Tyson Granger!"

Tyson smiled cheekily, flattered by Valt's sincere words.

"Here's your blade," Kenny handed Valtryek back to its owner.

"I'll be the referee!" Hilary said jumping up and offering assistance.

* * *

Off at the harbor, a lone phoenix practiced to master his skills.

"Go Dranzer!!"

The blue beyblade shot out of its launcher speedily and landed in the beydish.

The owner of the blade, although not very satisfied, wasn't much disappointed either. His skills hadn't deteriorated this past year. That was a good thing.

But then, to as if to crush his happiness, a red beyblade came out of nowhere and collided with Dranzer in the beydish.

Startled, Kai Hiwatari, the wielder of Dranzer, looked around frantically to spot who had launched the second blade.

He didn't have to for long.

The red beyblade was called back out of the beydish by its master, who, miraculously, appeared in front of Kai the very next moment.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said the snow haired blader, his piercing red gaze respectful towards Kai.

"You are..." Kai recognized the kid. "Shu Kurenai, aren't you?"

"Honoured to be recognized by you, Mr Hiwatari," said Shu.

"Honoured to meet a great blader like yourself, Kurenai," said Kai as he summoned Dranzer back. "It can't be a coincidence to meet me here?"

"I've been looking for you quite some time," Shu admitted.

"For?"

"A beybattle."

"I'm honoured to be asked for a beybattle by a great beyblader like yourself," Kai said with a smirk, loading his launcher with Dranzer.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Hiwatari," said Shu, mirroring Kai's actions and readying Spryzen.

**3... 2... 1... GO!**

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **

**Okay, first of all, sorry to my old readers who've been waiting over a year for this crossover fic to come out. I love you all.**

**To my new readers, I hope you like my writing. Do write your feelings in the review to let me know.**

**The second and final chapter of this crossover will come out on the New Year's Eve. See you on the New Year then!**

**_Please R and R _**


	2. Part Two

**_Legend Meets Legend_**

**Part Two**

Valt munched on the watermelon cut and served by Hilary.

"That was a fantastic match," Ray admired.

"Yeah," agreed Max, "It's been a long time since someone defeated Tyson."

"Other than Kai, that is," said Hilary.

"Where is he, by the way?" Kenny questioned. "I haven't seen him since last week!"

"Here."

The deep voice made everyone turn around to see two figures wearing trench coats enter the backyard from around the corner.

"Shu!!" Valt said jumping up instantly and rushing over to the snow haired guy walking behind Kai.

"Hey, Valt," said Shu with a smile.

"It wouldn't happen to be Shu Kurenai, would it?" Ray said, instantly recognizing the snow haired blader.

"That's me," said Shu, "it's really my honor to see the original Bladebreakers team together at once."

"It's our pleasure to meet two of the best beybladers of the world," said Max. "You two were the final opponents of the God Blader's Cup. It's really an amazing thing."

"I heard you're an instructor at Raging Bulls headquarters, Shu?" asked Kenny. "I work nearby, at the PPB. We could meet up sometime."

"He'd be busy, Kenny," said Ray, "both of them are busy with work."

"We could always clear up our schedules for our Senpais," said Valt.

"Why's Tyson not talking?" Kai asked.

"He just lost to Valt in a match." Hilary informed.

Kai smirked.

"As expexpected," said Kai. "You've lost touch."

"What did you say?" Tyson sprang up, suddenly agitated.

"What, you want to have a match right now?" Kai challenged.

Tyson wordlessly readied his launcher with Dragoon. Kai imitated Tyson's actions with Dranzer.

This time Ray decided to referee between the two. To Kenny, Hilary and Max, it was nothing new. Kai and Tyson were always at odds with each other and resorted to settling things with a beyblade match.

To Valt and Shu, however, it was new. And they watched with anticipation, hoping to learn from their seniors.

"Go Dranzer!"

"Go Dragoon!"

The blades left their launchers and landed in the beydish. Valt's eyes shone as he drank in every move and every attack of Kai and Tyson's. As if he was mesmerized.

"Blazing Tempest!"

One swift move, and Dragoon had flown out of the beydish.

"It's not Tyson's day, is it?" Max said, shaking his head.

"Nope," Hilary chuckled.

"First Max, then Valt, now Kai," Kenny listed, slowly loosing his cool, "Tyson! You've lost every single match you played today!"

"I didn't lose against Max!" Tyson growled. "That match didn't end properly."

Valt rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Shu raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you do?" he asked the red faced blunette.

"It was an accident," Ray informed, "Valt's blade accidentally interrupted the match."

Kai snorted.

"Only losers make excuses like that," he said.

"Yeah? How about having a rematch? I'll definitely show you who the loser is!" Tyson shouted, fists clenched.

"Waste of my time," Kai said nonchalantly.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Hilary asked Valt and Shu.

"Thanks for the offer but we wouldn't dare bother you," Shu declined politely.

"It's not a bother at all," insisted Hilary, "stay over. I insist."

"Er, if you say so," said Valt, ignoring the warning prods from Shu.

Max laughed quietly, noticing the little conflict going on between the best friends.

"Thank you for having us over, Mrs Granger," said Shu, knowing there was no way he wasn't having dinner here.

"Call me Hilary," said Hilary as she led the way into the house.

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm sorry! Again! I yet again let you all down by procrastinating! I'm really sorry!**

**I originally thought of making this fic a one shot. But due to time management issues, I can write only so much at a time. Plus the story keeps elongating little by little. I think I might be writing continuations of this in the future, although I can't fix dates for that.**

**The reason I'm unable to focus on this fic is because I'm actually working on an original novel at the moment. It's still a work in progress and I'm planning to release it on February 6th. It'll be free and available exclusively on Wattpad. If anyone of you is interested, you can always go find it there. I'll attach the link to my Wattpad in my profile and maybe the story as well when it's released. Stay tuned!**

**And, of course, how can I forget.**

**Happy New Year 2020!**

**The beginning of a new decade. Let's start it filled with hope and courage. I love you!**

**Please R and R. **


End file.
